Changes are coming your way
by PipMerry
Summary: Rory gets pregnant with Logan's child. What will he think when she tells him. Or will she tell him at all. First fanfic
1. Default Chapter

How could I have been so stupid to have slept with him. I should have known better after what my mom did. Now I am going to have pay the consequences. I am going to have to have this child whether I do it alone or not.

Rory Gilmore had just found out that she was pregnant. She had a wild night of drinking at a party and had gotten drunk. Which led her to have sex with Logan. A week later she found out that she was pregnant. She had know idea how she was going to tell Logan. Or even if she was going to tell him. She also wasn't sure how she was going to tell her mother. What would happen when she did tell her? Would she freak out? Properly not since her mother had already done this before, and would properly just be happy that she told her. The other thing was s how was she going to take care of this child. I mean she was still in school. Yet again she could just have her mom help out. Or she could always go to night school. Then there was her dream of being a journalist. I guess now that was over to. Or maybe not. I mean she could just stay home and write from there. Well she had to stop thinking about it and she had to tell someone.

She called up her mom.


	2. Telling Mother

**Hi I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I didn't think that I would get reviews so soon. I am sorry that the chapter was so short. I didn't quite know what to write. Also it was my first time putting a story on fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

" Hi my mom it's me" said Rory to her mom

"Me who?" Her mother asked

"Oh come on mom you know who it is." Rory replied

"I'm sorry I didn't think that you would be in such a grouchy mood. Is everything ok because it doesn't seem like everything is ok?" asked Lorelei

"Well mom the truth is . . . " I don't want to tell her, but I have to. "Mom I'm pregnant." Rory said

"Oh" replied Lorelei

"Oh, that's all you can say is oh."

"Oh, as in you surprised me that's all" replied Lorelei.

"I am sorry that I told you I just though that it would be nice for you to know first. I guess I was wrong" replied Rory.

"No I'm sorry I should have said something different." Replied Lorelei

"No I over reacted I'm sorry" Rory replied.

"Well at least we know that you are a Gilmore Girl" Lorelei said.

"What do you mean by that" Rory asked.

"Well I got pregnant after doing something stupid and so did you" Lorelei said.

"Yeah I guess I am a Gilmore Girl" Rory said.

"Yes you are my wonderful good girl. Or should I now say bad girl?" Lorelei said.

"Mom, that's not funny" Rory replied.

"Well it is for me, and this talk was getting way too serious. So who is the lucky man anyway?" Lorelei asked.

"His name is Logan. At least that is who I think it is" Rory said.

"Oh honey you don't even no his name. That's just too sad" Lorelei said.

"No, I know his name I just don't know exactly who it was that I slept with. See I had way too much to drink and I don't really remember much" Rory said.

"Honey the first rule in drinking is never drink so much that you don't remember anything that you did"Lorelei told her.

"Well thanks mom that would have been so much better to know before I got pregnant" Rory told her mother.

"Well I am sorry that I could not benefit you with my wonderful wisdom about drinking" Lorelei said.

"Oh mother that's ok I guess I should have known better" Rory told her mother.

"Well your only 20 and at that age you don't know everything" Lorelei told her.

"Thanks mom for the helpful wisdom" Rory said.

"Anytime kido. So when are you going to tell Logan your news" Lorelei asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I know it should be soon and I guess I am just trying to put it of for as long as I can." Rory said.

"Well you should do it as soon as possible" Lorelei told her.

"Ok well I gotta go I have a class to go to" Rory told her mother.

"Ok well I will let you go. Tell Logan, and visit me soon" Lorelei told her.

"Ok mom I will. Bye" Rory said.

"Bye honey, take care of your self now" Lorelei said.

Now all Rory had to do was tell Logan, but first she had to go to her classes. Then she would deal with Logan.

**I hope you liked the way this chapter turned out as much as I did. I hope it was longer for you to. Please review soon.** **And I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	3. Telling Logan the news

**Hi everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter. This next one I promise will have Logan in it. Hope you enjoy it. Now lets get on with the story.**

Rory was in front of Logan's dorm room. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. All she knew was that she had to do it sooner or later.

Well I guess I better do it now before I change my mind. Rory thought as she stood before Logan's door.

"Oh hi Rory I wasn't expecting to see you" Logan said after Rory had knocked on his door.

"What brings you here"

"We have to talk" Rory told him. Not sure how she was actually going to tell him.

"Ok, well why don't you come in and we will have a seat on the couch."

They both walked into the dorm and as they did Logan kept thinking in his mind. What would she want to tell me. I hope she isn't sick or something.

As he was thinking about what Rory had to say, Rory was thinking about how she was going to tell him. Would he understand? Would he leave me and make me stand on my own. These and many more questions were floating in the minds of both Rory and Logan.

"Rory what it is it that you wanted to tell me" Logan asked

Well here it goes I 'm now about to face the man you is the father of my child. "Logan, I'm pregnant" Rory said now feeling a little better at getting it out of her mouth.

"You're what?" Logan asked now feeling slightly stunned and not sure that he had heard her right.

"I'm pregnant Logan."

"How did this happen?" Logan asked now feeling extremely shocked.

"Oh I don't know maybe that night when we went to one of Finn's parties and we both had just a bit too much to drink. Ok well maybe everyone was drunk and I don't even know if it was you that I slept with. Quite frankly I don't even remember that night at all."

"So your telling me that at that party, that I don't even really remember. You got pregnant yetyou don't even know if I was the one that you slept with. Are you crazy or something"

"No I just don't know what to do. I wasn't even sure if I should have come here. I knew that you would get mad.

"Im sorry this is all just going a little to fast."

"It's okay I'm thinking that this is going way to fast to."

"Well what should we do now"

"First I thinkthat we should go to the doctors to make sure that I am really pregnant." Rory suggested knowing that Logan should come with her to.

"Yes I think that we should do that, but I also think that we should take a test to make sure that I am the father."

"Ok, but I don't know if the results would be any good now since I haven't been pregnant that long. Rory told Logan, knowing that it had only been a week since the party. Yet she did feel that she might be father along than she thought. Before she found out she had started to gain a little weight but had ignored it thinking that she had just retained a little water or something, but now she feels that maybe she had gotten pregnant before. Well she couldn't worry about it now since her and Logan were about to go to the doctors now.

Once they got there they saw the doctor and she did some tests on Rory. She told them that they would have to wait a couple of minutes for the results. To Rory those minutes of waiting felt like hours. Logan also felt that the minutes passed by way to slowly. Eventually the doctor came out.

"Well we have your test results and they have concluded that you are indeed pregnant. In fact you are actually a month into it."

After the doctor had told her that she was pregnant she hadn't heard the last part that the doctor had said, but Logan had.

"Wait, what was the last part that you said" Logan asked the doctor not knowing if he had heard right.

"Rory is a month pregnant she thought that she was only a week. This must come to be a little shocking I know that you two must not have expected to have a baby, but it will all work out. Well I will leave you two alone now.

"Rory you said that you had gotten pregnant at the party." Logan asked her now more confused than ever.

"I thought so to."

"Then why did she say that you were a month along."

"Oh my God" Rory yelled knowing exactly the answer now.

"What, what is it."

"We had sex a month ago. It was only briefly and it was just after we had started dating. I had felt guilty during the process and after only a few minutes we had stopped. I didn't know that you could get pregnant after that sort amount of time."

"So you are saying that you are a month pregnant and that I am definitely the father."

"I guess I am." Rory said now feeling a little better knowing that Logan was the father of her child.

Well did you guys like this chapter. I hope you did. I know that I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review as soon as you can. I want to try and get a few more reviews than last time. I will try and update as soon as possible.


	4. Discussing the Situation

I know I have not updated this story in a really long time, but I just found it again and decided to keep going

**I know I have not updated this story in a really long time, but I just found it again and decided to keep going. Sorry to keep some of you waiting so long.**

Rory and Logan had driven back to college and were now sitting in Logan's dorm room. They both had a lot to think about, and a lot of changes were going to have to start happening and soon. Rory wasn't sure how she was going to be able to handle all of this. She didn't know if she wanted to have a child now. Both her and Logan are so young and she had so many dreams that she wanted to accomplish before she even began to start to settle down.

"What are you thinking about" Logan asked her looking at her with eyes that told her nothing of what he was he was thinking about.

"I'm just thinking about what we are going to do now, what are life is going to be like now and whether or not I want to go through with it all."

"Are you thinking about the choice of having an abortion."

"I was at first, but I realized I could never kill something so innocent as a child not yet born."

"Okay then, where shall we go from here then."

"Well for starters you need to tell your parents."

"I knew that was going to come up sooner or later" Logan hated anything that had to do with his parents. They were one of the richest people around, and were not going to take to kindly to knowing that Logan got his girlfriend knocked up.

"Well it might as well be sooner, so that we can get it over with it."

"Okay, well I guess I will tell them tonight the sooner the better."

"That's the spirit, now do you want me to go with you, because you know I can."

"That's a nice and comforting offer, but I don't want you to see any scene that my parents are going to make tonight. I don't want you to get upset."

"It's okay I can handle it, if you want me to come I can."

"Well if you are sure, then I don't see any reason to not let you come."

"Okay then it's settle we are going to go over to your parents house tonight." Rory didn't know if she was ready to face Logan's parents just yet, but I guess this was a good tie then any to meet his parents. She could only hope that they would like her and wouldn't get to upset that there son's life may be pretty altered once their child came into this world.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I just wanted to get something out there for now. I will try and post the next chapter which will be about Rory and Logan going to visit his parents. That should be a fun chapter to write. So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you can expect a new one soon. **


End file.
